


Rainy Kisses

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Rainy Kisses

It was raining, had been raining for days it seemed now. Two young men sat huddled in a cave, hiding out from the torrental downpour outside. The rain had washed away the only safe path out and neither one wanted to risk finding another. Both men shivered with chill, leaning into each other, trying to get warm. Their meager food supply had run out, and so had their water. With every minute, every hour that passed the two watched their chances of surviving grow slimmer. The sky was so dark and the only sound was the pouring rain, and neither man could tell if it was night or day. 

"This is the end," the first man said, voice barely a whisper. 

His companion nodded, licking chapped lips, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the other's lips.

They clung to each other and drifted off, both coming to terms that while it was the end they were together, as they should be.


End file.
